Recueil Naruto
by slashes
Summary: Comme tous Drabbles qui se respectent, les histoires seront diverses et variées passant par de l'hétéro, du Yuri, du Yaoi et par toutes les gammes d'émotions ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !


Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà plusieurs projets d'écriture en cours ! Bien que pour les drabbles, je n'ai pas vraiment à me "presser" va-t-on dire alors je peux me permettre ! De plus, ça permet de vous faire patienter en attente de la suite de Saint-Valentin ^^

* * *

 **Le retour de Sasuke**

Sakura, jeune kunoichi de renom, eut un tendre sourire lorsqu'elle vit, à l'entrée du village, deux jeunes hommes l'attendre. L'un était blond, un énorme sourire étincelant lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Ses prunelles azures, pleines de vie, de passion et de soulagement; ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Elles balayèrent son corps, heureuses de ne voir aucune déchirure dans ses vêtements ou mouvements suspects qui requéraient une aide. Il trépignait d'impatience, sautillant sur place et agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, phare lumineux lui permettant de toujours retrouver son chemin.

Le second, plus modeste, était brun, le corps svelte et pâle. Il attendait patiemment, ses yeux onyx plongés entre les lignes de son livre du moment. Il faisait parfaitement abstraction de la pile électrique qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Malgré son calme apparent, son visage lisse de toutes expressions, son index gauche tapait régulièrement la couverture de l'ouvrage et ses mirettes restaient fixes.

Lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, le premier vint tendrement l'enlacer, ses bras entourant sa taille fine, et nicher son visage dans le cou pâle et gracile. Il inhala avec délectation l'odeur de pluie – sa mission s'étant déroulée dans ce village déprimant –, de vanille – elle prenait toujours soins d'emporter avec elle un flacon de parfum, souhaitant rester femme malgré son statut de ninja et ses missions – et de liberté. Une agréable chaleur lui chatouilla le ventre lorsqu'elle passa un bras un bras dans son dos et une main dans tignasse en bataille. Elle y passa ses doigts tendrement, en de douces caresses apaisantes qui eurent tôt fait de le détendre complètement. Toute son angoisse de ces derniers jours s'envola pour ne laisser qu'une joie, un bonheur immense de revoir sa sœur, sa tendre jumelle d'âme, leur revenir saine et sauve.

Ils avaient tous terriblement changés depuis le départ de Sasuke. Lui, futur Hokage, était devenu plus fort, chérissant d'avantage les petits plaisirs de la vie après avoir frôler la mort dans un combat perdu d'avance. Il s'était d'avantage rapproché de la rose et des autres Ninjas de leur génération. Mais, celle qui avait brusquement grandi fut Sakura. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il en était heureux et soulagé. Ainsi, ils ont pu apprendre à se connaître réellement, laissant tomber les apprioris, à se vouer une confiance inégalée et jalousée, à mélanger leur passé, présent et futur, créant un lien gémellaire entre leur corps, leur sang, leur esprit, leur âme et leur chakra. Ils n'étaient plus orphelins, ils s'étaient construits une famille, un foyer.

Après quelques instants, pas plus d'une minute, Naruto se sépara de sa moitié, son âme hurlant de désespoir à cette cassure physique. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver, il ne voulait pas de nouveau être séparé d'elle mais il savait, au plus profond de son être, qu'il la retrouverait plus tard. Qu'elle ne repartirait pas de suite en mission, qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie. Mais, pour le moment, il était temps de céder sa place à son âme sœur.

Les prunelles émeraudes s'ouvrirent lentement, appréciant de découvrir le bijou qui se trouvait devant elle. Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, les joues rehaussées et les yeux plissés. C'était petit, loin des grandes esquisses de son blondinet mais tout aussi précieux et lumineux. Il n'était destiné qu'à elle, un secret, un trésor qu'il ne partageait qu'avec elle. Second phare de ses nuits. Elle approcha son visage du sien, extatique à l'idée de ressentir, après ce long mois de séparation, ces lèvres fines, aussi pâles que le reste de son corps, aussi douce que de la soie sur les siennes. Elles se frôlèrent, leur corps au bord de l'explosion, lorsqu'un bruit de feuilles vint les déranger, cassant la magie de l'instant. Cette interruption fit naître une boule dans la gorge de la ninja, aigreur pestilentielle qui contractait ses muscles et faisait bouillir son sang de frustration.

Saï, toutes savamment verrouillées – merci l'entraînement des Racines ! –, se décala, se plaçant à la gauche de sa fleur. Leur attention, à tous trois, était désormais tournée en direction de l'importun. Si les deux hommes ne furent pas surpris par la présence masculine, il en fut l'inverse pour leur coéquipière.

Il n'avait pas changé, simplement grandi comme elle et Naruto, ses mèches corbeaux avaient les mêmes reflets bleutés, ses yeux immondes toujours sans fond ni chaleur. Son visage était devenu plus dur, perdant sa finesse et ce magnétisme qui l'avaient rendu attirant à l'époque. Toujours ce maintient droit, cette tête haute, fière et cette attitude hautaine; non Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Il était même peut-être pire, qui sait. Il l'observait silencieusement, comme avant.

Sakura ravala sa surprise et placarda un joyeux sourire sur ses traits de poupée. Ses prunelles brillèrent de mille feux lorsqu'elle s'approcha, comme avant, lorsqu'elle l'apercevait enfin et qu'elle cherchait à lui parler pour mieux le connaître. Il ne bougeait pas mais son regard ennuyé parla pour lui lorsqu'elle amorça un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais, contre toute attente, au lieu d'être serré contre une douce poitrine, des mèches volatiles caressant ses joues, une douleur lancinante explosa dans son estomac. Il sentit parfaitement chaque os s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, ses muscles se contracter par instinct afin de limiter les dégâts, avant qu'il ne soit propulsé en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Sa course vertigineuse ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut profondément encastré dans le mur d'une des habitations. Du sang coulait le long de son menton, remontée naturelle d'hémoglobine, et de son crâne qui avait embrassé, sans une once de délicatesse, la parois rocheuse.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et encore quelques une pour comprendre. Sakura, la faible Sakura, le boulet de service qu'il fallait se trimballer car elle avait eu la brillante idée de devenir ninja, venait de le frapper plutôt que de lui sauter dessus comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient genins. Après une minute, il se délogea de sa prison, titubant quelque peu lorsqu'il fut sur ses jambes. Il se força à rester droit malgré la douleur, insupportable, qui s'amplifiait puisqu'il tirait dessus. Sa fireté était tout ce qui lui restait en cet instant. Hors de question qu'il courbe l'échine pour soulager son ventre. Il en avait vu d'autre. Il pouvait parfaitement supporté ça. Son attention capta alors le silence, peu commun de son village pleins de vie, les villageois, l'entourant, l'observaient et scrutaient avec surprise cette jeune femme qui avait été si éperdument amoureuse de lui.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui faisait face, Naruto et son remplaçant à quelques pas derrière elle, soutient infaillible, gardiens de ses arrières au cas où la situation venait à dégénérer. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la joie dans ces tendres émeraudes, était de la haine, bouillonnante comme de la lave en fusion. Loin d'assombrir son regard, ce dernier brillait aussi fort que le soleil en plein été. Son sourire joyeux avait laissé place à une moue méprisante. Si il en fut étonné, c'était loin d'être le cas de son meilleur ami qui semblait, à la fois, désolé et satisfait qu'il soit remis à sa place.

Leur retrouvaille avait été loin d'être agréable, le blond lui en voulait pour être parti, pour les avoir abandonné, d'avoir joué les idiots et d'avoir pris de gros risques pour une minime chance de résultats. Ils s'étaient même battus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tombent d'épuisement, le terrain d'entraînement ravagé mais les esprits apaisés, ce combat permettant de reprendre une vie sur de nouvelle base, faisant table rase. Au sens littérale comme au figuré.

« Notre Seigneurie Uchiwa, je vous souhaite un agréable retour aurpès de vos loyaux sujets assez stupides pour se réjouir de votre présence. Sûrement, ont-ils festoyé pour votre retour, d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, pimpante, tout en faisant une courbette moqueuse. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me coupe de votre présence putride pour des arômes et une compagnie de meilleur qualités. » Paroles assassines, remplies de venin.

Se furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça, la dernière fois qu'elle lui parla, piétinant son cœur comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

Hey ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Avant que les fans du SasuSaku me tuent, je tiens à vous dire que j'aime ce couple ! Mais, je préfère lorsque Sasuke se prend une putain de branlée par notre fleur de cerisier huhu~


End file.
